


Life (I call it chaos)

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Halsey (Musician), My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Abandoned?, Angst, Brothers, Drug Abuse, GO TO CHAPTER SEVEN, High School, Hospitals, I Don't Even Know, I don't know, I'm Bad At Everything, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, IF YOU CARE ABOUT THIS FIC AT ALL, Multi, Now go to chapter 10, Peterick, Raykey - Freeform, Shy Gerard Way, Suicide Attempt, art class, band class, beautiful broken boys (and girls), brallon, joshler - Freeform, might not be a happy ending, okay, really bad, sort of a band fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wrote this on March 22nd so you know what that means...<br/>Also, Gerard's awkwardness is sort of based off me, except way cooler</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Do internet friends count?

     The thing about  ~~love~~ life, Gerard told himself, was sometimes it lifted you above who you are, and other times, it just pushed you down and crushed you.

      Did you ever have one of those days where everything goes right? When you find a clean shirt and your jeans fit right and you passed that science test that you didn't study for at all, even though you guessed the whole time? Gerard wasn't having one of those days.

     Frank was having one of those days. He didn't get shoved into a locker, didn't get into a fight, and didn't flunk every test. In his book, that was a good day. His philosophy was that having unreasonable expectations of himself was worse than aiming too low. That way, life didn't let you down. He hadn't had a day where that hadn't worked for him. Maybe for some people, aiming high worked. Frank just found himself too often not meeting expectations to set goals too high. 

     Gerard was jealous of his brother. Even with his glasses, Mikey seemed to have an aura of confidence. Who could see his red-haired shy brother next to him? Gerard spent more time in the art room and on the internet than on the football field, (He hated gym class), and he couldn't even look anyone in the eye when he talked to them. Mikey had offered several times to introduce people to Gerard, get him into parties and help him to talk to people, but Gerard was just too shy. He liked Mikey's friends, they were cool and everything, Gerard just was too scared that all those brave and loud people wouldn't accept him.

     Frank was surprised when he heard that Mikey had a brother. After years of being friends with Mikey, he had never even thought to ask if Mikey had any siblings. He was even more surprised when he realized that Mikey's brother went to the same school. "Your brother is in the same school as me the whole time, but you didn't ever introduce him to us?"

       "I offered, but he didn't want to be introduced. You've probably already seen him, but you wouldn't know him I don't think." Mikey said in response.

       "What's his name, and what does he look like?" Frank was determined to meet this mystery brother he hadn't known Mikey had. He prided himself on being Mikey's best friend, and he wanted to know all about this brother. "Why have I never seen him when I was at your house, all the times I've been over?"

     "He's always hiding in his room doing who knows what, and he's really shy. His name's Gerard, he has dyed red hair and plays guitar in band and likes to draw." Mikey sighed.

       Frank was starting to have a bad feeling. Was this the same Gerard in his art and band class? The same Gerard that Frank maybe had a tiny crush on? It sounded a lot like him. He wasn't sure how you were supposed to have a crush on your best friend's brother. That was so many shades of awkward.

     Gerard wasn't sure what to do when his brother dragged him from his drawing and sandwich in the band room. 

     "You are coming with me and you are going to talk to people if it kills you!" Mikey huffed. 

      "I think it might kill me! Please let me go!" Gerard was regretting not working out more, it was sort of pathetic that he couldn't escape his younger brother's grip. Mikey dragged him all the way to the cafeteria. Gerard tried to pull his arm away again, but it was too late. They were already in the cafeteria. Mikey dragged him over to a table by the window where a bunch of emo people were sitting- and in some cases, lying- at the table. Gerard saw a lot of dyed hair and band T-shirts. They were all looking at Gerard. 

     "So, this is the mysterious Way brother that no one knows about." a girl with bright orange hair said to break the silence.

      "Yeah." Gerard said. There was a bit of awkward silence, even though there there were about 15 people at the table and they were normally so loud. 

      "So, introductions!" Mikey practically yelled. "Gerard! This is Haley, Ashley, Pete, Patrick, Joe, Andy, Brendon, Ryan, Spencer, Dallon, Frank, Ray, Josh, and Tyler." Gerard looked around at the sea of faces and knew he would never remember their names. Only one face stood out for him- Frank. The one in both his art and band classes, the small one with the big mouth. The one Gerard might have had a small crush on. 

     " This is the Way brother that hides in his room whenever Mikey has friends over to his house?" Frank said slowly. Gerard nodded and blushed.

     "That's cool. Hey, I like your hair!" That was from the boy with the strawberry blond hair.

       "Thanks." Gerard looked at the floor. Mikey pulled at his arm and lead him to a seat. 

       "You are going to talk to people, okay?" Mikey glared at Gerard as he said the words.

       "You do realize that it was not by choice that I came over here, so I don't have to do anything you say?" Mikey glared again.

         "You better, or I'll tell Mom how that club you go to after school isn't art club, it's a GSA." Gerard looked at MIkey in horror.

        "You wouldn't!" 

         "Try me." Mikey looked dead serious. "You're going to have to tell her sometime."

          "I'm going to tell her eventually, just not right now!" Mikey did not look impressed. 

           "Yeah, because you're scared to tell her. You're really convincing me. I'm talking to the guy who hyperventilates when somebody says good morning, because he's too scared to say good morning back, and by the time you even look at them, they're a mile away and you're still taking deep breaths." Gerard sat down. "Yeah, see?" Mikey looked smug.

       "Yeah, you're right, but what does this have to do with bringing me here?"

        "Seriously Gerard, you need some friends!" Gerard glared and tried to think of a good comeback.

        "I have friends! There's all those people following me on twitter, and people like my fanfiction and stuff. And, you're my friend, right?" Mikey looked at Gerard. 

        "Internet friends and your brother do not count." At that moment the guy with red hair walked up. Josh, was that his name? 

        "Hope I'm not interrupting, but Pete wanted me to tell you that he, Patrick, Andy, and Joe are performing this Saturday night, and that you better show up or he with kill you." He looked at Gerard for a moment. "Love your hair." Gerard looked back, and spoke quietly.

        "Yours is cool too." Mikey broke in after this.

        "And why is the glorious Pete not over here to tell us himself?" Josh smiled at Mikey's question and responded immediately.

       "He's too busy messing with Patrick's hair and trying to braid it." Mikey sighed.

       "How many times to I have to tell him that really, instead of braids, he should just dye Patrick's hair." Pete overheard and looked scandalized.

       "Because then he wouldn't be a gorgeous blond anymore, he would be a gorgeous some-other-color!" Pete glared at Mikey. "Don't you see that would be a tragedy?" Mikey was spared having to respond by the bell.

        Gerard loved art class. It was the only place where the swirling colors and images in his brain could be let out. He loved the dim room and the smell of supplies, and of course, the short boy with tattoos across the room. He wished he had known that Frank was Mikey's friend, because how do you have a crush on your brother's best friend? 

        Frank loved band class as much as he loved art class. It was the only class where he could let out the pounding noises in his head. The class was made better by the red (sometimes black)-haired boy next to him, playing the electric guitar and writing lyrics in his black notebook. And in the rare moments where Gerard sang, Frank found himself wondering if Gerard was even human, because that voice was amazing. But you can't have a crush on your best friend's brother, because how would that be anything but awkward?

       Everyday, Gerard was dragged down the the lunchroom by his brother after math class, except it wasn't really dragging anymore. Gerard found himself looking forward to lunchtime, the only time of day where he could vent other than art and band. He dreaded talking to people less, and actually enjoyed talking to Mikey's (and maybe Gerard's?) friends. He loved talking about bands and movies and life without feeling like he had said the wrong thing or shouldn't have said anything at all. It was a feeling that Gerard didn't know existed, feeling like not everyone was judging you. He liked this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on March 22nd so you know what that means...  
> Also, Gerard's awkwardness is sort of based off me, except way cooler


	2. I'm Not Okay (I Promise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Gerard is getting better, Frank is getting worse. I think I'm going to do a bit more on the other relationships in the story, but I'm looking mostly at Frerard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry, again.

      Frank knew that he needed help. He knew that when he woke up in the middle of the night, screaming inside his head from images inside his eyelids. He knew that when it was all he could do to get up, even if staying in bed meant nightmares. He knew that when it was all he could do to hold on and try not to scream or cry, and he wasn't doing a good job with that part. But he didn't want a counselor or to talk to other people. It felt dangerous, giving a part of yourself to another person. His secrets were all he had, and he wasn't willing to give that up.

      Gerard was liking life again. He had friends for the first time in a long time, his grades were above Ds, his tumblr had more followers, and he hadn't had any, "are you okay?" comments on his fanfiction in a while. That was good, for a while that was all the comments he had gotten. But he was better now. He didn't talk that much, but he liked watching everyone else at the table talk and laugh. (It was so obvious that Ashley and Haley were flirting, why didn't they just go out already?) Sometimes people would include him in the conversation, comment on his shirt, hold out an earbud and say "You've got to hear this song." But mostly, he just watched, because watching is what he did. 

     Frank found himself getting into more and more fights, his temper growing shorter. He skipped class, sat behind buildings at lunch. His friends had looked for him, but he didn't want them to find him. When he finally shattered, he didn't want anyone around. 

     "Gerard..." Mikey whined. Gerard knew what that voice meant. Mikey wanted something. Gerard sighed and turned around.

     "What is it this time? Do you want me to try and get you into the tattoo parlor, or need help on the English essay that was due yesterday?" Mikey pouted. "You're like a little kid sometimes, you know." Mikey sighed.

      "I know, I just really need your help." Gerard looked him in the eye. 

     "What do you need." Mikey looked at the floor, reluctant to speak. This was the Mikey that no one but Gerard knew, they shyer and more awkward one.

     "I can't help you if you won't say it." Mikey sighed again. This happened every time, this sighing back and forth.

      "I need you to help me ask someone on a date." Gerard looked at him in disbelief.

      "You want me to help you ask someone on a date?" He said incredulously. "Don't you think you should ask them on your own?" Mikey looked at the floor again.

       "I know, I just can't do it myself. What if he rejects me?" Gerard looked at Mikey.

      "So it is a he! I knew it! But I can't help you ask someone on a date, that's something you have to do yourself. What is this, the seventh grade?" Mikey blushed. 

      "I just don't know how to do it myself. You could just like, be in the room or something." Mikey looked at Gerard pleadingly. His eyes were so wide that they seemed to pop out of his head. Gerard shook his head.

      "Fine, I guess I'll help you, just stop making Bambi eyes!" Mikey smiled.

      "Thanks Gee!" Gerard had forgotten to ask who it was, but Mikey was already gone.

        Frank walked down the hallway, scuffing his shoes on the white tiled floor. He sensed someone come up behind him, and looked up. Gerard was standing next to him. He smiled shyly. "Hey, you left a this journal in the art room." Gerard held out his hand, and Frank saw a beat up black notebook in his hands. 

        "Thanks." A thought struck him. "Hey, did you see any of the drawings?" He hoped not, because then Gerard would know how broken and messed up he was. Gerard shook his head. Frank sighed in relief. 

         "Okay, I've got to go." Gerard started to walk away. 

        Gerard had lied. He had seen the drawings. He had seen the pencil drawings of tears and bones and blood. He had seen the broken bodies and the despair that in a twisted way was beautiful.


	3. Teenagers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know, I'm going to skip a summary for this chapter.

      Mikey sat in his room, looking at his hands. Could he really do this? What if he got laughed at, got rejected? He wasn't sure if it was too late now to back out now. Gerard knew what he planned to do, so it probably was too late to chicken out if he didn't want anyone to know. Gerard probably wouldn't hold him accountable, but it felt too much like failure to back out now. He took a deep breath and looked at his hands. He had to talk to Gerard if he wanted to do this right. 

      Gerard heard a knock on his door. He shoved his notebook under a stack of papers and went to open it. It was Mikey. "Gee?" he said, shifting on his feet.

      "Yeah?" Mikey looked at him.

     "I think I'm going to ask him out without you." Gerard smiled, relieved. He didn't want to help his brother ask someone else, that was just weird. 

     "Can you at least tell me who it is?" Gerard asked, looking at Mikey. Mikey looked at the floor, unsure what to do. He decided that if he couldn't trust Gerard, he couldn't trust anyone. 

     "Um, Ray Toro." He mumbled. Gerard smiled. He had thought so, but he didn't want to make assumptions. 

      "Okay. That's cool." Mikey looked like he was going to go. "Well, bye." Mikey nodded at him, and left the room. Gerard closed the door and pulled his notebook back out. He looked at the sketches, surrounded by his scrawling words. As he looked at it now, it sort of looked like a song.

     Frank looked at his hands. They were stained with the ink he had used in art class. He didn't want to touch his guitar with these hands. He walked towards the sink, and bumped into someone, slipping on the floor. He looked up at the person who had knocked him over, and saw Gerard. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Gerard looked worried, holding his hand out to Frank. Frank took it, staining Gerard's hand with ink in the process.

      "It's okay, I wasn't looking either." They walked back towards the sink, Frank turning the water on. He watched the black on his hands go down the drain. Gerard stuck his hands over the sink and washed his hands as well. Gerard was holding a small stack of papers under his arm. Gerard started to walk away, and Frank grabbed his arm without knowing why. Gerard looked at him questioningly, and Frank's response popped out. "I like your hair." Gerard smiled shyly, and mumbled a quiet,

      "Thank you."Then he walked out of the door, leaving Frank wondering what had just happened. 

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, really short chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We interrupt the Way brothers action to give you some Peterick, because everyone needs some Patrick in their life.

     Pete picked up his phone, and shoved it in his backpack, sitting up at the same time. Patrick looked at him. 

     "Am I just supposed to go to class with braids in my hair?" Pete thought about it.  _Yes, you would look adorable and perfect._ He thought better of saying that, and responded. 

    "No. you can take them out. Actually, I'll take them out for you. I guess I'll just have to redo them this afternoon. " Patrick looked at him. Pete could hear him thinking,  _seriously? How is this guy my boyfriend?_ Pete smiled. He knew he was weird, but everyone's a little that way. Pete reached his hands into Patrick's hair, and started unbraiding it. Patrick let him, giving him a backrub. Pete had always thought that he would want a relationship to never get comfortable, always be exciting and a little on the edge, but he found little comforting things like this were enough. They were on the edge at one point, when they had first met. Pete didn't want it to be that way again. Patrick seemed to be thinking somewhat on the same lines. 

     "Pete? Do you remember when we first met?" Of course he did...

       _It was a late night. Pete was heading home from Andy's, not completely sober. He walked along the road, because he was too drunk to drive home. He was walking across a highway overpass when he saw someone standing by the railing, looking over the edge. He walked closer and he realized the person was shaking. The man, or boy, as he looked more like it, had strawberry blond hair, and was crying slightly out of green eyes. Pete moved a few more steps, the pieces of what he was seeing still failing to come together. He thought he recognized the boy from somewhere, but he couldn't quite think of it..._

_It was only when the boy gripped the guard rail and pulled one leg over that the pieces came together, as well as the name. Patrick. But that wasn't important. He had to stop Patrick from doing what he was planning on doing. "Wait!" he cried. Patrick started, looking over at Pete. "Stop!" There was a bit of a slur to Pete's speaking, but it didn't matter. He knew what he was thinking. Patrick looked back at Pete, his green eyes sparkling with tears._

_"Why?"  Patrick eyes met Pete's demanding answers. Pete thought for a moment._

_"Because if you don't, I will break. I will break because a beautiful human being killed himself, and I didn't stop it. I will be destroyed with guilt. I'll be upset that you will never get a chance to see how much you mean to people, how much you need to live. I will break because I didn't get a chance to know you." Pete wasn't sure where that had came from, but he realized it was all true. Patrick looked at him for a second, and pulled his leg back from the edge. Pete took his hand, and pulled Patrick completely away from the edge. "I'm Pete."_

_"Patrick."  He didn't say anything else, just looked warily at Pete. That was the day they had met..._

     How could Pete not remember? How could he forget that night, and the days that followed? He took Patrick's hand, not saying anything. Patrick squeezed back, leaning into Pete. 


	5. Chapter 5

     Gerard sat leaned against the locker. He was so tired. He had spent all night studying for a test, and then realized that the test wasn't even today, it was next week. He closed his eyes, trying to cool his eyelids. He heard a voice behind him. "Hey Gerard." He opened his eyes and turned around to face Pete. 

    "Um, hi." he responded. Pete smiled slyly.

    "So, I assume you know what's going on with your brother?" Gerard woke up completely now. He didn't respond, but his face seemed to tell Pete all he needed to know. 

    "Oh, so you didn't know? He asked out Ray earlier." Gerard looked at Pete for a second. 

     "Okay, so what did Ray say?" Gerard asked, curious now. Pete looked at him in disbelief. 

     "Um, he said yes." Pete called out as he walked away. Gerard smiled, and left for science to go drill Mikey for details.

      Haley looked at Brendon in disbelief. "You seriously walked across half the campus to walk me to lunch and ask if I like Ashley? Are you like literally a teenage girl?" Brendon cocked his eyebrow at her.

     "Are you seriously dodging the question?" Haley punched him in the arm. 

     "I am not going to grace that with a response." Brendon looked at her slyly.

      "Does that mean you do like her, because you sure are working hard to avoid the question..." He ducked as Haley threw a book at him, laughing the whole time. 

     At lunch Frank was unusually withdrawn. He was normally fairly withdrawn and quiet, but he was even more so than usual. Gerard noticed, but he was trying to pretend he wasn't staring at Frank, so he didn't say anything. Frank was busy trying not to think about anything real or important, but it's hard not to think about something. Real was dangerous, and had the power to hurt you. Even with all the experience Frank had, he was still failing miserably at trying not to think. Gerard was the only one who noticed. Everyone else was focused on the wrestling match between Brendon and Pete. Pete lost, as everyone but Patrick had expected. At the end of lunch, Gerard looked like he was going to say something to Frank, and changed his mind and left quickly. 

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, this was terrible.


	6. I'm five months late in posting this, look at that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hospitals, drug abuse, and a really bad author who procrastinates on posting way too much. That's a fairly good summary of this chapter, I think.

     Frank desperately wanted to pretend he was okay. He didn't want people to notice, and in some twisted way, he felt like maybe if he ignored the glaringly obvious fact that he wasn't okay, that maybe it would go away. Of course, when his drug abuse got him landed in the hospital, it would be harder to ignore that.

     

     Gerard wasn't the first to know. The first to know was Brendon, because he always knew, and no one had any idea why. Brendon was unusually sober when he told Gerard the news. 

 

      _Gerard slammed his locker, and shoved the books in his bag. He felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned around to see a giant forehead. He focused a little more. "Brendon. What's up?" Brendon looked at the ground a little._

_"Um. I didn't really want to be the one to tell you this, but Frank's in the hospital." Gerard felt a sinking sensation, and then panic._

_"What! Why, what happened?!?" Brendon looked even further at the ground._

_"I don't really know for sure, but I think drug abuse." Gerard tried to control his breathing._

_"Can we go see him?"_

_"The hospital said no visitors until further notice. We tried to sneak Ray in, by pretending he was Frank's dad, but Frank's dad was actually already there, so...." This didn't make Gerard feel any better, but he tried to smile._

 

The hospital said they could visit Frank now, but Gerard wasn't sure if he even wanted to see Frank. He wanted to see Frank, just to know he was alive, but he was also scared of what he would see. What condition would Frank be in? He wasn't really sure what happened to drug abuse patients. Would Frank even want to see him? He struggled with himself, telling himself it was irrational, more Gerard logic, but for a while, it seemed that his fears were winning. Eventually though, he told himself.  _Get over yourself. This isn't about you, this is about Frank._

 

       Gerard walked slowly down the hall. 323. The room Frank was in. He stopped outside the door. Should he open it? Should he knock? He stood there for another minute, and then sighed and pushed the door open. He looked around the room. Frank was the only person there, lying in bed with tubes attached to his arms. He looked smaller than ever, in his green hospital gown, and not as tough. Gerard wasn't sure what to do. He wanted at the same time to turn and run, and to go over and shake Frank's shoulders and tell him, "Never again."

     "Hello, Gerard."  


	7. This isn't actually a chapter, but please read if you care

Okay...

 

 

So I have a question.

Is anyone actually still reading this? Does anyone still care?

Because I'm kind of out of ideas, so I need help, prompting, to finish this. If you do want this to be finished, please leave a comment at the bottom of this chapter, ideally with some sort of prompt.

Thank you.

So, just a review.

  * Gerard and Frank like each other.
  * Ray and Mikey are dating.
  * Frank is in the hospital for drug abuse.
  * Gerard just visited Frank. 
  * Peterick is definitely a thing in this.
  * Patrick tried to kill himself, and Pete saved him.
  * Gerard and Frank haven't admitted to their feelings yet, there's lots of tension.



Okay. So that's kind of what's going on, in no particular order. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know how much I hate being told what to do." - thePetetoherPatrick  
> Also, I apologize for the incredibly short chapters, I only have small segments of what's going to happen in my head.  
> Stay street, stay safe, Stay alive |-/

         Gerard looked at Frank warily. "Hey." He walked over to the chair by the bed and sat down. Frank closed his eyes for a few seconds, then looked back at Gerard. 

         "How are you?" Gerard felt like he was going to cry.

          "Jesus Christ, Frank, you're the one who landed yourself in the hospital!" Frank sighed and slumped down in the bed.

          "Yeah. I don't want to talk about it." Gerard felt a surge of anger, which was surprising. He didn't think he could feel anger at Frank, or anyone in a hospital bed.

          "No. No. You have to talk about it. You have to. If you don't, if you don't work through this, what's to keep this from happening again? Or something worse happening?" Frank looked at Gerard stonily.

        "You know how much I hate being told what to do." Gerard felt even worse.

         "Well maybe it's time you listened. THIS is what happened when you tried to go on all alone, tried to do everything yourself." Frank glared at Gerard.

        "I'm tired. I would appreciate it if you would leave." Frank said shortly. Gerard wanted to say something, but Frank's glare cut him off. Frank didn't want him around. Frank had never wanted him around. He hurried out of the room, down the corridor, and out of the hospital. Why had he thought this would help? 


	9. Ha ha, have some more garbage (alternatively titled, I am woefully untalented)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't check, but I am fairly sure this is less than 400 words.

        Frank went into the sterile white bathroom, and quickly changed into his street clothes. It was strange, after a week in a hospital gown, to wear jeans and his familiar leather jacket. It made him feel less vulnerable. 

     He looked at his reflection in the mirror. His face looked pale and mild, without his eyeliner or his frown (He was too tired to frown. He could barely force himself out of bed).

     He longed to get out of there, too forget the time he was vulnerable and people saw him. He wanted to go back home and hide behind his scowl and his seemingly bulletproof heart. He wondered if he ignored the past completely, did it make it matter?

       He heard footsteps outside the room. "Mr. Iero?" (Of course, she pronounced his name wrong. People always did that). He pushed open the bathroom door and walked out.

    "Yes?" he mumbled.

      "We're just about ready to get you out of here. Follow me." Frank followed her through the fluorescent corridor. God, he hated hospitals. They were ugly, had annoying beeping sounds, smelled weird, and were full of people trying to tell you what you're supposed to do with yourself. 

      He walked out to a desk and answered a few questions, and then when he was cleared, turned around at a tap at his shoulder.

     "Frank?" He took in his dad, and Pete, Patrick, Brendon, Haley, and Gerard (attempting to skulk in Brendon's shadow). 

    "What. Dad, what are all you guys doing here?" 

     "To pick you up." His dad said shortly. Patrick came up and laid a hand on Frank's shoulder.

    "And because, even if you don't feel like it, you have friends, people who care about you." 

  


	10. I'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm about to be one of those horrible authors that you hate.

You probably know where this is going already. Or you will. Soon. If there's any of you left.   
It's been over a year since I started this fic. You already know that I don't ever update. And when I do, it's not quality content.  
When I started this fic, I was excited to update. I was inspired. For the first few months, I updated.   
But I'm not going to lie. I don't care about this fic anymore, I'm not inspired. My inspirations have changed, and I don't want to give false hope that I'll reinstate this fic, bring it back to life.   
As of now, I'm officially abandoning this work.   
Thank you for all of your support and comments.   
I love you all,  
a.b.  
(PS- I'll probably delete this in a month or so.)


End file.
